The Last Coming
by Pancakes-x
Summary: An obbsessed crush is stalking Chichi, but who is he? This man has come several times to achieve a certain goal. But has now admitted his defeat & now there's something else he wants and he'll stop at NOTHING to get it.Even if it means to kill. R
1. Watching You

**This story is about Chichi/??? The man will keep his identity for now. Make sure you R&R.**

Landing, he stood still on his resurrection spot. The same spot he always re-appeared on every time he was sent back. He came a few times before, but this time would be his last.

He tried to achieve his previous goal 2 times but failed. To his shame, he knew it could never be achieved. But now, he had something worth his while, something he could depend his life on…

He needed this, he wanted it, and he would make sure nothing got in his way…

Looking around himself he grinned, it was just the same as always, maybe just a bit of green life here and there, but overall nothing much. He took a few steps forwards before raising his inner spirit. A golden blaze lightened around him as he floated up and flew across the sky.

He closed his eyes and felt his body tingle as the cold icy clouds brushed past him, the cool yet soothing air of the midnight sky danced with his hair making it moved in every direction. He then thought for two minutes before opening his eyes and settling with a more determined look. Reaching his desired destination, he landed with a little swish and walked slowly up to a small house in the middle of a forest.

He walked around the house two times before he found he finally found interest in a window that seemed to have a kitchen be hide it. His blue eyes twinkled as the light from the kitchen shone on him; his black pupils decreased slightly causing him to squint slightly. Watching, he could just manage to get a good description of a figure that was standing there.

It was a female with crème white skin, long jet black hair that was neatly fixed up into a bun, dark shining eyes and a thick layer of clothing that looked so precious and sacred, as if there was a treasure just waiting to be found.

Licking his lips, he knew he had found what he was looking for. And he knew no matter how sacred it was, he must have it. Reaching out his hand to touch the window, admiring the beauty on display, he gave deep and hard breathes against the cold glass window making his marks on the window and letting them fade instantly.

The woman walked up to the stove on which the pot sat and turned it off. She then spun around quickly; making him feel uneasy just knowing she was alert by something. Soon enough, a big tall muscular man in a blue and orange gi came out onto the floor to meet her. He pushed her gently against the counter and allowed his hands to take a journey across the globe.

"Goku!" The woman moaned before she playfully slapped his greedy hands away. The man outside the window grinned. Goku, the guy he could never forget. He hated this guy so much but yet he was impressed at his features. He was still the same yet there was a strong vibe around him. So strong that he wanted to just crash through the window and battle him again, but he was over that now, he had admitted his final defeat and was now onto something he was sure to have. He wouldn't let this fail, he just couldn't.

Goku then tickled the woman until she surrendered. The woman then laughed so hard until Goku swooped her off her feet carrying her bridal style. Goku then licked his lips before taking her into their bedroom.

His eyes following their every move. He clutched his fists angrily and cursed Goku. His filthy hands all over her. He knew she was his prize but still, he couldn't help but want her. He wanted to be Goku's hands, he wanted to be the ship that sailed _her_ seven seas. The hair, the breasts, the curves, the legs, thighs, ass and all over the woman's seven seas.

He wanted that prize…

And he would stop at _nothing_ to get it…

Even if it means to kill…

Walking around the corner of the house until he reached another window, he watched as the two made their scene. Goku laid the woman gently onto the bed before jumping on top of her and kissing her passionately on the neck. The woman giggled. She then removed Goku's top and trailed her hands down his chest until she reached down to the 'shadows' and repeatedly touched him there. "You bad bitch." Goku growled playfully.

Goku then got up and quickly undid his lower clothing and removed everything else until he remained in his boxers. He pressed himself onto her and repeated his kissed and did them everywhere. Goku stopped kissing and began tugging on her clothing.

Laughing, the woman knew Goku couldn't undo her clothing on her own. So she sat up, crossed her legs and then undid her clothing. Goku then sat be hide her and tied his legs up with hers before touching her all across her chest. The woman stretched her arms and brought them be hide her to cling onto Goku's muscular neck.

Goku pulled out the pin in her hair and let her hair drop so heavenly. He then dug his nose into her hair to pick up on her vanilla essence, just like her skin would be described.

Growling, the man outside the window stalked and witnessed this whole scene and was very angry. He saw how Goku had her right in front of his very eyes and was burning with anger. He wanted to touch her so badly; he had seen her only once or twice, or maybe even never at all. He wanted her and yet, he didn't know her name. He licked his lips and flared his nose, trying to take a whiff of the vanilla from outside. He then closed his eyes for a moment and let his imagination run wild before turning back to the scene.

Goku then used his right hand to squeezed and fondle with one of her breasts while the other hand played with her lower area. She screamed with delight. Goku enjoyed her squeals and rubbed himself behide her slowly. The woman pushed her head back against his rock hard chest and let out a good wail. She turned her head to the side and gave Goku a deep passionate kiss and licked his grinning teeth just to finish off.

"Oh, Chichi." Goku said as he pressed onto her harder.

"Chi-chi…" The man pronounced "Chichi." He whispered with plessure. He placed his hand on the window where the girl was and repeatedly fondled with the mirror until he realised it was no use. He had to be with her… He just had to touch her, hold her, kiss her… Do all those dirty things that only a mad man could dream of.

Goku then let go off Chichi and laid down. Chichi seductively climbed on top of him and inserted him inside of her. Just as she was about to jolt of she looked up at the mirror.

The man outside stared at her eye to eye. Chichi squinted her eyes. "What? What is it?" Goku asked curiously before he sat up on his elbows and turned his head. Goku had seem nothing. "There…There was something there but I think it's gone now." She said, shaken.

Goku sighed before rolling off the bed and walking up to the window. He opened it and looked around. "I don't see anything." He said poking his head out and looking side to side. After making sure the coat was clear Goku poked his head back in and locked the windows tight and closed the curtains before returning to the bed to join his wife.

Giving a sigh of relief, the man stood up. He had been hiding just directly below the window. He then watched the shadows for a few seconds before walking into the dark ends of the forests.

He knew he'd get her…

He just knew he would…

Soon he'd have her in his arms…

Have her screaming his name like he would now do to hers…

"Chichi." He remembered. "Chichi, is mine." He claimed before completely being shadowed by the night forest.

"Chichi, is mine."

**Hope you all love this, please review and send anything I don't care if you even critisize it. As long as you write something. I left the pairing as Chichi/Any because I don't want to give away who the man is until a few more chapters or unless a reader just takes a lucky guess and gets it right.**

**Anyways, hope you loved it. Please tell me If I should continue.**

_**Tempz99**_


	2. Fucking You

Chichi woke up in a heap. Her hands and feet were all over the place. She huffed as she sat herself up and glanced around the room. Goku's absence wasn't the least bit surprising to her. Though sometimes she wished he could stick around for a while.

Beginning her day Chichi walked into the bathroom and removed her clothes before turning on the shower and stepping inside. She grabbed her 'peaches essence' shampoo and poured it all over her hair.

Walking ever so slowly, he entered the bathroom and watched her shadow from the shower curtain. His body trembled with enormous pleasure. He knew that it would be so easy to pin her down and fuck her brains out now that Goku wasn't around, but he wanted to admire her from away. He wanted to stalk her, let her know he was stalking her, torture her, mess with her brain. He just wanted her. Desperate; he reached for the curtain with his hand, eyes twitching with excitement. Just as he was about to pull the curtain open he stopped as a strong scent hit his nostrils.

He looked down to where the scent was coming from. Taking a deep breath he bent down and gently picked up the white silk material. He examined it until he realised it was Chichi's thongs. Breathing heavily he smothered his face with it, mostly covering his nose. He closed his eyes and took deep, long and hard breathes of it. He was enjoying it and knew he must have more…

Hearing the breathing getting louder and louder Chichi turned to look at the curtains. "Who's there?" She said as she slowly reached for the curtain. A loud sigh was then heard followed along with a desperate sniffing sound. Almost frightened to death Chichi got in combat mode and pulled the curtain wide open. To her will, there was no one there. She then closed the curtain again and resumed her shower.

Immerging from the floor. The hungry man still held her thongs in his hand and rubbed it slowly over his chest, getting the sweet scent all over him. He then thought about what he saw when she opened the curtains. Her nice full breasts with pink nipples and sweet body being trailed and outlined by the soft and bubbly foam of the shampoo. Slowly trailing down and wetting her gentle crème body. Now he knew that he wasn't hungry, he was starving.

Washing the shampoo into her hair, Chichi enjoyed the scent of peach as it flowed throughout the room. Scratching the shampoo slowly into the front of her hair she then moved her hands backwards.

The cold water drew around his muscles as he stood behind her without her knowledge. He watched as she scrubbed the shampoo in her hair. It was now that he would get a chance to smell it. Peaches. Peaches and Cream. Soon a fantasy appeared in his mind of him and her licking cream of each other in the cheekiest places. Grinning, he snapped back into reality and watched Chichi from behind. He felt himself go as hard as a rock. He had to fuck her… There was not enough time…

Taking one step closer to her, he slowly reached his hand out to touch her. His breathing once again increasing in sound.

Chichi froze as she felt a hot breathe tickling her neck. Her neck grew stiff as she felt a few kisses were planted on her; soon she felt her hair being played with and the back of someone's fingers slightly stroking her backside. Scared as hell she stared at the bathroom tiles hoping for a reflection. But to her misfortune there was none.

Soon the front door opened, it was Goku arriving early from training. "Chichi?!" His voice called out. Chichi didn't answer.

"Chichi!?" Goku called out again. He was on his way to the bedroom when he stopped dead in his tracks and heard the shower running. Turning right around he stood with his ear against the bathroom door.

"Chichi.." A faint yet clear voice called out in the shower.

Chichi rinsed her face quickly to take a good view of her surroundings. Not a single soul was around her.

Frightened, she turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around herself.

One leg out of the shower, just one more to go. But before she could even raise her other leg she felt herself being stroked from the behind. Hesitating, she rotated her head and braced herself only to find that she had the butt against the wall.

Giving a half dead chuckle she got out of the tub. "It can't have been the wall? Could it? The wall is flat, not so…hard and…bumpy." Racing to the door knob she froze as the person on the other side beat her to it.

"Goku!" She gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Chichi! So, took a shower without me?"

Chichi blushed. Goku looked at her from top to bottom.

"Hey! How come you're still soaked? Did you get out of there in a rush?"

"Yeah, I-I-I thought that someone was in there with me but I guess I was just imagining things…" Chichi walked past Goku and into the bedroom, his eyes followed her as he walked up behind her.

"Maybe you missed me." He grinned.

"Yeah, maybe." Chichi replied quietly.

Dripping wet, he rose up from the dark corner of the bathroom. He rubbed his erection trying to make it simulate the feeling he had when Chichi's round behind rubbed against him as she tried to get out of the bath. He breathed in heavily enjoying the sensation until he realised it was no use. He needed to get her…

Laughing one last time Goku kissed Chichi passionately on the lips before allowing himself to be pushed over and onto the bed. Chichi growled playfully and seductively as she came to rub on his hunky packs.

Tickling her, Goku then trapped her into his arms and pressed himself hard against her so that she was locked between him and the bed. Just as Chichi reached the brim on his bottom clothing, Goku rose up from the bed. "I just remembered! I told Vegeta I'd check on you and come back." He frowned at Chichi. "Sorry Chichi, I promise I'll show you all the love in the world after I'm done training with Vegeta."

"And that would be when exactly?" She asked, sitting up on the bed. "Aw, come on Chichi! Please, I promise I'll make it up to you." Before Chichi could reply, Goku had kissed her on the cheek and flew off out the window.

Chichi sighed as she let her towel slid off and land onto the bed.

Hot, wet and sticky whiteness filled his pants. He couldn't help but watch her gifts lay out in the open. He gave a big grin she looked so delicious. He knew he had a few samples but they just weren't enough. Digging into his pants he fondled with himself some more as he stay in the depth of her bedroom closet.

It was not only him that would get a taste, she would too. He watched as she cursed a few words. Her nice full lips were hard for him just like that. He could only picture them with his cum inside and his full erection stuffed inside of them. He knew she loved Goku and that's what got him angry. She needed to taste a 'man'. Taste, feel, hold, breathe and fuck a man. And he would be that 'man'. He soon began his addictive habit of breathing heavily as he quickened with his fondling.

Chichi got up and opened her closet and admired all her clothes. She then eyed all her clothes one by one until she finally chose the best one. She wore the same layer of clothing as yesterday but this time the colour was red instead of purple and yellow.

Just as she was about to cloth the doors of her closet she smelt something a little odd and strong. Searching through the clothes she found an old sweater of hers which the smell was coming from. Picking up the jumper she saw a big patch of a white substance on her jumper. She stared at it in disgust before taking a sniff of it. Curious, she took her finger and dabbed it before tasting it with the tip of her tongue. "Ew! Tastes salty!" She said as she threw it into the nearby laundry basket. Making sure the smell was gone; she finally closed the closet doors and carried the basket around the house to starting her house work.

"You're going to like it Chichi. Hell yeah, you're so going to fucking like it." He whispered in pleasure as he walked out of his hiding area.

Chichi set the timer on the oven before walking outside to dry the laundry. He started with the whites first. Smiling, she squinted as the sun shone in her face.

Little did Chichi know, that even in the sun, the dark shadows still lurk about.

Especially the one that was approaching her, from behind…

He walked slowly up to her; he had no choice but to do it by force. He had to do it. What else could he do?

"I'm going to fuck you. Whether you like it or not…" He said.

"I'm going to fuck you."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave your advice/comments etc. I would really appreciate that. Let me know what I'm missing. Something tells me im going out of my plan if you get what I mean. This chapter wasn't that mysterious. (frowns)**

**By the way, I just want to know one thing… Can anyone seriously guess who this can be? (Guess not) Mwahaha! I'm so proud of myself.**

_**Tempz99**_


	3. Our 'little' Game

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews. A few very good guesses and some very unsure ones. Do you guys want a clue? Don't hesitate to ask though I'd try my best to give the hardest clues ever. Btw this is a fic, so I could be just making up my own person. (Mwaha!) Or maybe not… You'll never know. Btw this chapter seems a bit short.**

**Sorry.**

Hanging up the last bit of laundry. Chichi wiped the sweat of her forehead and fanned herself. "Oh my, it's never been _this_ hot before. Or at least as far as I can remember."

She then put her hands on her hips and admired her work for a while. Standing absolutely still; Chichi heard the river flowing calmly along not so far away from her.

"Maybe I should take a nice cool swim in the river, after all, I do deserve it!" She said to her self as she began making her way to the river.

As she left, a big shadow formed behind one of the big white sheets she was drying up. The shadow watched Chichi quietly until she was not to far away. The shadow then moved aside from the sheet revealing no one but the man. The man grinned widely.

"Swim? Don't mind if I do." He said before walking ever so slowly a few feet behind her.

Reaching her desired destination Chichi sat down by the river and admired it for a while as it shimmered in the sun light. The hot grass burnt her skin and Chichi removed her hand in quick reaction. Looking down on the spot Chichi looked puzzled. She had noticed that her shadow was not alone. Looking up to the direction it came from she only saw a lonely tree. Examining the tree for a long time she saw nothing unusual. Soon a loud splash caught her attention and brought her focus back onto the river. But to her surprise the water was as calm as the air.

Chichi blinked, and then looked back onto the grass only to see the shadow gone. She glanced up and squinted. "The sun is really getting to me." She came up with the conclusion. Getting up Chichi removed her top. Just as the top came over her head where it blinded her for a while, she could hear the water somehow making a moving sound towards her along with a faint breathing sound. Immediately Chichi removed the top and looked around. Nothing. Shifting her eyes around as she removed her lower clothing, Chichi could just feel her heart pounding getting harder and harder banging against her ribs. Finally naked, she removed her hair clip and let her hair drop.

Folding her cloths neatly and assembling them into one pile (with the clip on top), she walked over to the river and sat on the side and put one leg in. She them shivered and had a quick spasm attack (Spasm- When you just shake out of the blue), as the cold water touched her body. Putting in her other foot Chichi felt a sudden pull on her leg and gasped as she fell right in.

Bubbles flowed all around her as she opened her eyes and looked under the water. The water was clear blue and everything was seen through the sun light. All except for one form a shade of darker blue. The form came closer and closer to her. Terrified Chichi blinked to make sure she was sure of what she saw. Just as thought, the form was gone after a blink of an eye.

_Fish? Perhaps?_ A silly thought indeed for Chichi. But she didn't want any bad thoughts to ruin her day. Plus it could've been the fact that she hadn't been in the water for a long time, so who could blame her?

Feeling the need for air Chichi moved her arms and swam her way back up. She then let out a cough or two before swimming around. _Splash! _ She started off, and then swam happily through the river.

Growling in starvation, he reached out for her and grabbed her hair gently as she swan. It floated on the water and at the same time tickled his hands. He then looked down on her body, now naked before him. Soon memories of the bath came flooding back.

If only he could touch her once more… If only…

Mirroring her movements just a few feet below her he then made his move …

She giggled loudly as she splashed about in the water. "Chichi…" She heard her name being called in such a desperate manner. Looking around she tried to find where the voice was from. "Chichi…" The voice got nearer. Chichi was now scared, lost and confused.

She stood still in the water waiting for that same certain voice to call out again.

Hearing nothing Chichi shook herself. She had a strange feeling about this place all of a sudden. It was pretty weird because she never felt like this before; after all she lived by the river more than 20 years. But today just wasn't right, maybe another time.

Snapping back into reality she felt something smooth caressing both her inner thighs and rubbing on her pussy slightly. Then a kiss was planted on her pubic hair…

She knew something or someone was down there, but she was didn't know who.

Curious and then again angry she put her hand under water only to have it pulled back from behind. Who ever it was now behind her and by the tightness of that person's grip. It looked as though this person wouldn't let her go in a _long_ time…

Wet kisses were smothered onto Chichi's back as she screamed in her mind. Something long and hard rubbed against the small gap between her butt cheeks, her breasts being fondled by a pair of giant hands, hair tickling the back of her neck. Chichi looked down on the hands in shock, she was scared to death. The hands then played with her nipples and pinched them hard before travelling down to her thighs. The hands pushed her legs slowly apart before allowing a finger to rub against her pussy lips again. Turning around Chichi tried to look carefully at who it was, but before she could fully turn to get a view she choked. The hand that was working on her was now wrapped tightly around her neck.

Scared to do a thing, Chichi stood there only hoping to god that she wasn't going to get raped…

Grinning, the man held the neck tight. He gave a chuckle in her mind. He knew he was going too far but he wanted to do it. He knew what Chichi was thinking and it scared her to death and yet he wanted to do it. He loved her, wanted her, and desired her. He wanted to love her and be gentle but then again he wanted to hurt her, fuck her until she bled to death. Squeeze on her firm breasts until they ached her. Stuffed his whole length down her throat and keep it there for a long time until she began gagging. Take her from behind and at the same time drag her by the hair until every single strand fell out. Take her from behind and spank her so hard she'll never be able to sit or bend again. Kiss her and stick his tongue down her throat and suck every bit of saliva out of her. Stuff his whole fist as far as he could go up her pussy. Heck he wanted to do so many things to her. He wanted to do wicked, pleasurable things.

He enjoyed this little 'game' they had going on. He would stalk her around and play with her mind and she would act all cute, scared and confused. But they could still play that game, even after what he was about to do to her. He'd make sure she wouldn't recognise him and would still be able to stalk her and love her from afar. This was his chance; nothing was to come in his way…. _Nothing_.

Easing up on her now sore aching throat he smiled at the cuteness of her gasping for air. Her breasts slightly moving after every breathe. He grinned as he grabbed her hair by the roots and pulled her head all the way back until her back arched forward and she was looking up at the sky. Kissing her again he let his other hand travel over to her front side and make her slightly bend over. He grinned as he saw how she looked, soon his breathing became louder and louder as he took up the scent of fear and lust. He then took his dick into his hand and guided it closer and closer….

_Kami, no. Kami, NO!_

Chichi cried in her mind. She couldn't move, she felt pained pulsing through her body.

"Chichi!" A voice called out from afar. The voice was full of warmth and yet worry.

_Goku…Goku? Goku! Goku! Help me!!! _Her mind was about to burst.

She knew it didn't matter even if she couldn't talk or was even blind, Goku would find her ki and sense it in an instant. Goku and Chichi had some sort of bonding thing; they could sense when something was needed. And right now the thing that was needed was help.

"Chichi! Where are you? I'm coming for you!" the voice extremely close.

"Goku!" She gasped she realised she could speak.

Her named was then called out again. Chichi screamed in relief.

"Go…" Before she could say more the words died on her lips as she felt the part of her neck just below her ear being hit hard. The last thing she saw as she sunk down into the water was a man in orange rush towards her and not a _single_ soul _behind_ her…

**Damn, who is this guy? (Grins) I know! But you don't. Mwahaha! (maybe I should shut up)**

**Sorry if this seemed weird or wasn't to your liking. Please review and leave your tips/comments/suggestions etc. It would help. **

**Thanks.**

**_Tempz99_**

**P.S Anyone really interested in lemons? Check out: Seductions Princess.**

**Author: Me!!! (Not me as in user name but me as in Tempz99)**


	4. Blood is sweet

**This chapter may seem a little short, sorry it's because I didn't really plan out this chapter properly. Have mercy on me and please review. Enjoy.**

"What the hell happened out there?"

Chichi looked down into her tea cup and watched the steam swirl upwards towards her without saying a word. "Well?" He asked.

"I don't know." Chichi finally said. Goku stared at her for a long time while silence filled the room.

"I just, I just wish I knew." Chichi continued. She wanted to tell Goku so badly that she believed someone was stalking her, but she felt as though he would think she was crazy. Goku sighed before standing up off the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hips. "Well, what do _you_ think happened? I mean, what happened before you passed out?" Chichi looked up at Goku, their eyes meeting pupil to pupil.

Goku stared deeply into them, he could see that Chichi was confused and frightened. She wanted his help and that was what exactly she was going to get. Goku then sat next to Chichi on the bed. He removed her cup and placed it on the table nearby. Chichi then put her fingertips together and started fiddling with them.

Goku cupped her cheek with one hand and looked more closely into her eyes.

"Well, at least you're okay now." He whispered to her. Chichi smiled. Goku smiled back before getting up again and pacing back and forth across the room. Chichi eyed his every move making her eyes swing left to right. The sounds of Goku's steps were soon interrupted by a grumbling sound. "opps, my stomach. Sorry, I guess the training so far got me really hungry." He said with a grin.

Chichi giggled and picked up her cup. "Want me to make you a sandwich?" Goku then made a puppy face before nodding innocently. Chichi giggled again and headed for the kitchen.

-

Sighing, Chichi put on the second slice of bread of top of the sandwich and smiled. She had finally finished making Goku's sandwich. "Now for the finishing touch" She said to herself as she opened the draw and brought out a big kitchen knife. Bringing the knife up to her face she smiled at her reflection in the shining piece of metal. She soon got carried away and giggled at every face she made until she realised something…

Chichi _always _had her hair in a bun… Her hair was never wild, _and_ she was never topless with throbbing packs. Then it clicked her and before she knew it her face turned the palest of snow with her mouth wide open in horror. It was only now she realised… It wasn't her reflection in the knife…

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she dropped the knife in panic and turned around only to find that nothing was there. "AHHH!" She screamed wildly as she felt the knife slit through her finger as it dropped to the floor. In immediate reaction she put her finger in her mouth and looked down. Blood drew lines all over the knife, almost as if to write words. Chichi backed up against the mirror as if the knife was a pit-bull ready to take her on.

"Chichi?!" Goku called out from the bedroom. "You okay out there?" He screamed as his voice got nearer. "Kami! What happened?" He said as he walked into the kitchen, he stared at the blood in fright. "Chichi? Are you okay? Where are you bleeding?"

Goku asked urgently as he took Chichi's finger out of her mouth.

His eyes widened with shock. "Damn, that's big. Hey, how about I follow you to the cabinet and then we can get something for it." He said dragging her with him as he left the kitchen.

Grinning, the man took a step forward. He was really enjoying this, every single minute of it. There was no way he could stop. He managed to let out a laugh without them hearing. He then looked around at the scene. Beautiful, it was just beautiful. He then walked up to the counter and picked up the sandwich. Just as it reached his mouth a strong smell hit him. He then dropped the sandwich back onto the counter.

"Smell…" He managed to say through gritted teeth. Smell, a beautiful smell. Something he yearned to smell for so long. He looked around, up, and down, left, right. Everywhere. Where was that smell?

He then let a big grin form on his face as he found what he was looking for. There on the floor, stained with nothing but blood lay the knife. But of course it wasn't the knife that caught his interest. It was the blood. Smiling showing his bare front teeth, he picked up the knife and looked at it.

He saw himself inside with blood trailing down his face. He then brought the knife more closely to his face. Within split second the tip of the knife met the tip of his tongue. He grinned as he slowly pushed he knife into his mouth and sucked on the blood until the knife was as clean as when first made.

He took it out of his mouth then licked on its sides. He sniffed the knife over and over just to get more of the scent. He then noticed a small trail of blood went onto his finger as he held the knife. He passed the knife to his other hand and slowly sucked on his fingers.

Damn, this was so delicious. He loved every drop of her blood. He knew this was just a sample… And he couldn't wait for more.

Clenching his fists, he could feel his next arousal coming through. And it seemed this one was going to be here for a long time. Especially since he knew that the day just wasn't over…yet.

"Chichi, is it better now?" Goku said. Chichi screamed in pain as Goku wrapped the plaster around her finger. "Guess not. Damn, I never knew this cut would hurt so badly."

Chichi stared at Goku in annoyance. "What do you think? That it felt good?"

Goku shook his head. "I suppose you had another one of those freak accidents huh?"He asked.

Chichi gave a half smile before looking at her finger. She felt as though the knife was held at some point when it dropped from her hand and was purposely used to slit her finger. But what was there to prove it? She then shook her thoughts off before turning back to Goku. "Are you going back?" She whispered. Goku nodded sadly.

"I promised Bulma I'll be back to wait with her for Vegeta to come, for reason he hasn't been home. He must've waked up early and gone somewhere, so for the mean time we're all just waiting. I can't break that promise. Plus I really need to spar with him today." He explained. Goku then waved goodbye before grabbing his half done sandwich in the kitchen and going out of the house in a hurry leaving Chichi alone on the bathroom floor with the medicine cabinet wide open. Chichi looked around then sighed. She got up and closed the cabinet before walking into the kitchen to clean up her mess.

After putting all the foods back in the right place she then had one more object to put away. The knife. Chichi walked around the kitchen to the place she had dropped it. But to her surprise it wasn't there. Desperate, she looked all around in the kitchen in caution. She was scared she might even cut a toe off if she wasn't careful. In the end, the knife was no where to be found. Just as she was about to evacuate the room she heard a clattering sound. She spun around immediately to find the knife on the floor just three feet from her.

Chichi picked it up and stared at it. It looked so neat, as if she had never used it since the day she bought it; it was as shiny as a silver ring. She held it with caution as she walked over to the sink, wash it and then put it in the drawer. Freaked out, she took a few steps away from the drawer and looked around the kitchen again.

Standing in utter silence, she thought of what to do today.

Clean? Nope, everything is as sparkly as diamonds. Swim? Never, in her lifetime after what happened at the river just a few hours back. Shopping? Nah, too tired.

Chichi gave a sigh. It was then she realized she was tired and need a rest.

Turning around Chichi walked across the corridor and into the bedroom. Soon a close thud sound came out of nowhere and all of a sudden she tossed herself onto the bed face up and fell asleep immediately… No, rather unconscious… But why?

**Here's your 4th chapter. Hope it's okay. Review please.**

_**Tempz99**_

**P.s I know what you're all thinking and trust me, it's not who you think it is. There's a few twists here and there. I guess you could call this the only clue I'll ever give. Anyway…Peace out!**


	5. The Attic

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I took a while to update. I believe some of you won't like it. (frowns) But anyways, please read.**

"Has he come back yet?" Goku asked as he entered the Capsule Corp. doors. Bulma shook her head. "Man! Something's definitely up. Since when did Vegeta disappear like that?!"

Bulma frowned as silence was shared between them. "So, how's Chichi?" She asked.

Goku gave a half smile. "She's okay, except she's been having a few problems."

Bulma's face turned into one of such concern. "Problems? What? Is she okay? Anything wrong?" She began to panic.

Goku chuckled. "No. No, don't worry… It's nothing serious well, so far."

Bulma stared at Goku. "What do you mean?" Goku sighed and then began explaining.

"She's been going through strange things lately. She thinks she's being 'stalked' when there's hardly anyone in sight. We live in the middle of nowhere for cry out loud! But sometimes it bothers me because she ends up hurting herself."

"Oh? Like how?"

"Well one time I _think_ she tried to drown herself and then today she sliced her finger."

"Ouch! Got to hurt!"

"But on the day she almost drowned there was some weird mark on her neck. It reminded me of something but I just couldn't put my finger on it…"

"Do _you _think she's being stalked? Because by what you told me, I don't think Chichi would make up such a thing. Plus this sounds serious; if you weren't with her at the time then it could be possible someone was stalking her on those days and could _still _be stalking her at this very point in time."

Goku nodded.

"You're right Bulma, maybe she is being stalked. But by who? And, w-w-why her? What has Chichi done? Is there something I don't know?" Bulma shrugged.

"Possibly, look maybe you should talk to her about it. Or if you want I can check if I've got anything useful in my lab." She offered. Goku nodded.

"That would really help." He said as he followed her through the corridors and into her lab.

"But don't worry too much Goku. Whatever it is or _whoever_ it is, let's just remember that they can't beat the _strongest guy in the universe._" Bulma comforted him.

Goku forced out a chuckle before gulping.

"I hope so…"

---

_Unconscious, motionless, cold. _There her body lay, still as can be. The man grinned wickedly as he walked over to her. He picked Chichi up and slumped her over his shoulder before walking out of the room to carry out his forever unending lists of self pleasure.

--

Chichi's eyelids battered wildly as the sunlight hit them. She opened them half heartedly before bringing her hand up to her other arm and ran her fingers across her skin. Her eyes then widened as she felt goose bumps on her skin. She looked down on herself, she was naked.

She pushed herself with her elbows before finally sitting up. She wiped the dust off her hands. Why was she naked? How did she get naked? Did she pass out? Why? When? How? What? Where?

Where? Now that's a start. She looked around her. She was sitting on a wooden floor completely covered with dust. She was surprised to even see her body was still clean apart from her hands, back and hair. That could've meant she arrived here not to long ago.

Chichi moaned as she moved her head around in circles and arched her back. Her body hurt so much. She glanced around one more time. It took time before she realized where she was. She was in the attic.

Chichi stood up and brushed the dust off her knees before walking cautiously around the room trying to find answers to her questions. When she saw nothing in the boxes of junk useful she turned over only to find her clothes in the far corner of the room.

Shivering, Chichi bent over to pick them up only to have them fall through her fingers. Her clothes had been ripped into little pieces, _literally_. Her eyes almost popped out of it's sockets. How did her clothes end up like this?

Chichi felt like screaming, but she was too scared to make a sound. She put her hands over her mouth and stood up straight. She almost jumped when she saw an old picture on the wall of her and Goku.

It was one of their casual outing pictures. Chichi was sitting with Goku on the bench at the park. Goku wore his usual. Chichi wore a pink long dress with a white cardigan.

The picture so far seems pretty normal huh? But it's not what exactly made her jump.

Of course this was what was _in _the picture. But the problem was what was _on _the picture.

Somehow the picture had red marks all over. _Wild _red marks. As if a lion was locked up in here. Chichi stared at the marks before bringing up her hand and trying to wipe it off.

But the stain just smudged all over the picture.

Chichi stopped rubbing and looked at her hand, covered in that stupid red stain. In curiosity she smelt her hand. Blood. It reeked of blood. She knew blood from miles away. Goku would always come from training stinking like sweat and blood, so of course without a doubt this was blood. But _whose_?

Chichi then heard a steaming sound and looked back up at the picture. The blood starting burning through the picture and removing Goku to form the shadow of a man. Chichi backed away in fright. She looked at all the pictures from afar with her arms folded across her naked form.

She glanced at them all one by one. Until one caught her eye. It was a funny looking picture, one she hadn't seen before or recall taking. She hesitated then moved closer to it.

It was a picture of Chichi smiling in a long white gown. A gown that looked similar to her wedding dress.

Okay, may have been a possibility that she could've taken this picture. But she was sure that she made sure every single picture she had was taken with her eyes open. _Wide open. _Not closed.

And we all know how strict Chichi is with things, especially when it came to something that was meant to stay a lifetime.

Chichi stared at the picture a little longer. She was in a white gown holding a bunch of _dead black roses._ Her eyes neatly shut. "Okay. Maybe I'm in the wrong attic." Chichi shivered. It wasn't long before the 'Chichi' in the picture's eyes began opening slowly.

Chichi blinked."What. On. Earth is this?" She managed to whisper to herself.

The picture then opened its eyes to reveal two eyeballs with no pupils. Chichi screamed.

The eyes then got darker round the bottom. Then Chichi realized the picture was bleeding. "This is disgusting." She said as she walked backwards, not taking her eyes off the picture. "I've got to get out of this cold, weird and sick place. This is _not _my attic!" She gasped. Chichi continued to walk backwards and backwards until…

_Clatter, thumb, bang, wallop._ Things behind her fell in an instant causing her to jump right around in fright. She sighed as saw it was only the junk she had packed a few years back. Chichi looked around to find the door. When she found it she walked over to it. She took one last glance at the picture.

But it was gone…

Chichi then screamed. She turned and yanked on the door knob like mad. Sending an unsteady vibration through out the room. She pulled and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. "Goku? Goku! Goku help me!" She screamed as she beat the door viciously.

"GOKU?! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Chichi soon burst into tears.

She swore something wasn't right. Weird, sick and strange things had been happening to her. She should've acted earlier but it was too late.

"Goku?" Her voice faded. She stopped banging and fell to the ground. _Click_.

Another sound. Chichi shot her head up and looked over to the other side of the room.

Someone had switched on the light in the far corner where all the photo albums lay.

"I…I'm never going to look at another photo the same way again." She muttered as she stared at the light bulb swinging side to side.

---

He grinned as he sat besides her and played with her hair. He let out an almost whispered chuckle. It was so good to be back. He finally had her, he knew he did. She was all under his spell now and she didn't even have to realize it. He had her, he had her alright. Just one more obstacle to go through. One stupid object. Something he'd take care of with his own bare hands.

Her husband, Goku…

"Kakarott." He muttered in anger.

--

Chichi blinked as she thought she heard someone speak. She turned to her side to see air. She turned back to the light bulb and noticed something shining brightly.

_Keys? _She thought. She got up and slowly walked to the table.

By the time she reached the table the only thing she saw was a photo album. Its cover was made of black leather and was neat without any dust. Could it have been put there recently?

Chichi hesitated as her hand sat on the cover. Should she open it? Questions and scary memories rushed through her mind in a split second. All enough to make one's head hurt.

Thinking for a while she finally opened it…

**First Page. **

Picture of Chichi laying on her bed in only her black bra and thongs. Her legs spread wide open and eyes closed but dark with black eye shadow. Hands creeping in through her pants.

**Second Page.**

Chichi with ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. Absolutely naked but mouth is open and stuffed with tissue.

**Third Page.**

Chichi with her red lipstick smudged all over her face as if she had been kissed very roughly. Black lines drawn across her face and naked apart from bra. Hands groping

Her bits and bobs. But a strange purple mark on neck…

**Forth Page.**

Chichi bent over with head in pillows and a vibrator shoved halfway up her asshole. Wrists tied with ends of bed, legs tied together in knot and hair messed up. Dog choker around her neck and belt marks all over her body.

Chichi flicked through these pages in disgust. When did she take such cruel pictures of herself? And whose hands were they? Could someone have done this to her in her unconscious state? Chichi fell sick to her stomach.

She stared at most of the pictures with the strange neck mark. She brought her hand up to her neck and touched herself. She looked at her hand and found blood. "What did they do to me?" She asked herself.

She flicked back through the photos. Whoever did this to her was seriously not normal, had the sickest fantasies ever and _really_ wanted to do damage to her. Chichi picked up a mirror nearby and looked inside. She saw the red lipstick smudged all over her and the dark eye shadow put on her to make it look like she had a black eye, or two.

She saw blood oozing from her neck and her face becoming purple.

--

The man growled loudly making Chichi turn around. He grinned. So far he was succeeding. He stared at her naked, damaged state. Damn was it beautiful! He stared at her longer until he was sure his erection was to it's fullest. He stood slowly and headed towards her, growling getting louder and louder. No turning back now…

He _wanted _her to hear him…

He _wanted _her to fear him…

He _wanted _her to know he was coming…

--

Chichi mumbled a few words as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was scared, locked in the attic and being stalked by someone who was in this room right now. And whoever it was, they were capable of doing anything…

--

"Hey Bulma." Goku called. Bulma looked up from her lab table.

"I think I sense Vegeta." Bulma's eyes widened.

"Really? Where?" She asked eagerly.

Goku scratched the back of his head as he was thinking. "I'm not sure but it's close. How about I go check it out?"

Bulma nodded.

"I'll be back soon. I'll keep my word." He said as he took off out her window.

**To be honest, I rushed this. Sorry if you folks didn't like it or believed it was 'nasty'. **

**Please review and leave your comments/tips/questions/opinions etc. It would _really _help.**

**Thanks.**

_**Tempz99**_


	6. Sorry AN

Sorry that I've had been taking so long. I haven't forgotten about this fic, its just I had a lot more essays, they keep rolling in. I promise to update soon.

_**Tempz99**_


	7. Stolen

**Sorry I took so long, had a writers block. Hope you enjoy this kinda short chapter.**

"Vegeta! Is that you?!" Goku said as he walked with caution through the dry mountain dessert. All he could hear was a soft groan as he approached a body that lay on the sand.

As Goku got closer he then found out how right he was, it _was _Vegeta. Beaten with many cuts on wounds on his body. Goku held Vegeta by the hand and put on an angry and disturbed look. Now Vegeta, if you can hear me I would like you to tell me who had done this to you. Groans. Groans and more Groans was all that could escape from Vegetas lips. "Damn, where's the sensu beans when you need them"

--

Chichi gulped and closed her eyes tight as she felt someone breathing on her neck. She stood still and stiffly as the person behind her watched her naked body and soul exposed. One single, yet strong and mighty hand grabbed hold of her shoulder and spun her around. Chichi, with her eyes still closed felt a kiss planted on her lips, wet, too scared to lift her hand and wipe it off she stood still incase the person would snap her arm in half.

"Hey Hun," A deep yet almost growling voice said to her. He held her chin and raised her face up to his. He French kissed her roughly. "Open your eyes." He whispered.

Chichi slowly opened her eyes. And got the shock of her life…

--

"Vegeta, are you okay now?" Bulma asked as she healed the last of Vegeta's wounds. Vegeta could only nod silently. Goku stared at him. "Who could've done this to you? Damn, this is awful." Bulma nodded in agreement. The three stayed still and silent for a while until Goku spoke. "Hey, I've got to get going. I really need to check on Chichi to see if she's alright." He then put two fingers to his forehead and with a blink of an eye he disspeared.

"Fool." Vegeta said as he simply got up and walked into a room and locked himself in. Bulma shrugged and went back to her work. Despite the fact that his room turned awfully quiet…

--

Still. Dull and Lifeless. These were the best words to describe Chichi's eyes. It was almost as if she had been controlled or hypnotized. He grinned and felt her body as they hugged. His moment of glory was soon disturbed as he felt a powerful ki out of no where pop up just at the front of the house.

"Shit!" He whispered. He then grabbed his 'mate' by the hips lifted her over on top of his shoulder. He too decided to place his fingers onto his forehead and disappeared.

"CHICHI!" Goku screamed as he appeared out of nowhere into the attic. He then smelt the air. Full of Fear, evil and a slight smell of sex. It was then that Goku realized that for some reason, he might just be too late….

Whatever was in store for Chichi would probably have already been taken place at this very moment…

--

"BULMA!!!" Was a voice that seemed to echo around the lab.

"Goku?" Bulma came to him with a look of curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"I think Chichi's been taken away. I was outside the house when I sensed two ki's. One was Chichi's for sure and the other was one of something powerful. Chichi's was slightly weak and both were so close to each other until they both vanished."

Bulma gasped. "Oh my, that's terrible. Do you have any clue who it could be?"

Goku shook his head sadly. "No, but all I know is that it's definitely not a human being."

"Saiyan?" Bulma suggested.

"Possibly, I mean there is no way you could vanish into thin air unless you could instant transmit. And you have to be a saiyan to do that. Also that amount of energy. It's just gotta be a saiyan."

Bulma thought for a moment. "I think its best you and Vegeta should both go back to the house. Maybe you'll both pick up on something."

"Guess your right."

Bulma smiled as if to say everything will be alright before pointing to the room where Vegeta was. Goku walked up to the room and knocked the door. "Vegeta? Vegeta, you in there? Vegeta?"

Bulma turned her attention to the door and watched the scene.

"VEGETA?!" Goku changed from knocking to banging on the door viciously. Soon Bulma came to stop him and took over. She knocked on the door politely.

"Vegeta, sweetie, you in there?" No answer. She knocked three more times and yet no reply. She then grinned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her spare room keys. She then drove the key into the door lock and turned. After turning she withdrew the key and opened the door.

Empty.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. More from me soon. Please review. Sorry for taking so long.**

_**Tempz99**_

**P.S Yall guessed who it is yet? It may take a while so don't get your hopes up. If you know Private Message me.**


	8. Accusations

**Sorry I took long, had Internet Problems and other everyday problems with life… But anyway, here's your chapter. Enjoy.**

"STAY STILL!" He screamed as he repeatedly hit her. She rolled around in panic; she could feel the energy leaving her as she tried to escape him. She was scared and felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She didn't know who this maniac was because his hair covered his face, not only didn't she know this but she didn't know how much he was capable of. Just when she thought she had rolled far enough she got up and began to run. He chased after her, his speed increasing. Shit, guess he shouldn't have chosen a place so near to home. He then got within inches apart and leaped onto her. She screamed. Just as they were about to hit the ground…They vanished.

"Bitch, just what exactly were you trying to pull?!" He screamed at her.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?! What's wrong with you?! Who are you?!"

"Don't chat back!" He yelled as he raised his hand to strike her. She took grip of his hand and attempted to twist it. He threw his hand back from her grasp causing her to fall onto the ground. Both naked, he jumped on top of her. She screamed as she turned red and tried to push him off. She then started biting him, and when that didn't work, nails met flesh as she scratched the back of his hand.

He screamed and rolled off her. He looked at his hand. He was bleeding. Who knew she could scratch that hard. She panicked as she crawled away from him. He didn't even bother going after her since he knew she couldn't escape this time. She cried.

"What do you want from me?!" She said through her tears. "Let me go."

He glared at her. "No can do. Not when the fun has just begun."

--

"What?! Where'd the heck did Vegeta go?!" Goku asked in shock.

Bulma frowned. "This is way too weird."

Goku nodded as he stepped into the room. "Yeah, something's just not right." He said.

Bulma went pink. "What? Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

Goku shrugged. "You've lost me."

"Don't play dumb with me Goku! Are you trying to say that _my _Vegeta has a hand in Chichi's little mishaps lately?"

Goku shook his head. "Nope. Not really…"

Bulma started to loose her temper, "Oh yeah? Well, who do you think is?"

Goku grinned. "Oh, I see. You think I'm blaming Vegeta for all this huh?"

Bulma screamed. "Well?! Do you?! You better not. Of course I admit, Vegeta and Chichi didn't get along much, but you have no reason to blame her."

"Whoa. Sorry Bulma, I didn't mean it like that."

"THEN WHAT _DID_ YOU MEAN?"

There was silence.

Bulma politely and calmly walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Goku, I think you'd better leave."

Goku looked at Bulma sadly.

"I'm not _that_ mad. I just need to cool off. Come back in the evening or even better tomorrow. I'd love to help you… And Chichi too."

He nodded as walked out slowly.

"And hopefully help get _Vegeta_ off your list." Bulma hissed silently behind him before slamming the door behind him. She then turned around and marched back to her lab.

"The _nerve _of that Goku!"

--

"Well, _this _is unexpected." Bulma opened the front door to see Yamcha.

"Long time eh?" Yamcha gave her a smile.  
"It sure is." Bulma replied. "Why don't you come in, I'll make us some tea."

-

"So, what brings you here?" Bulma asked Yamcha as she sipped her tea.

"I was just passing by and just thought I could say 'hi' to an old friend."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you."

He chuckled. Soon there was a shaken and slight disturbed vibe coming from Yamcha.

"W-W-Where's Vegeta?"

Bulma thought of the things that happened a while back and shrugged it off. "Out. Somewhere." She glanced at Yamcha and giggled.

"He won't be back for a while so stop worrying." She said to calm him.

"Oh, Okay." Yamcha smiled as he picked up his cup, the back of his hand facing her.

She stared at him.

"What is that?"

Yamcha looked at Bulma. "What is what?

"That." She took his hand into hers. "Ouch. How did you get that."

Yamcha stared at the cut on his hand. "Oh this? I scraped the back of my hand on a brick wall while I was running. But that happened long ago…"

Bulma glanced at him then back to the hand. "How long ago?"

"Couple of days."

"That's impossible. The cut is still fresh."

"Oh." Yamcha scratched the back of his head and gave a slight chuckle. "Maybe when I scratched my hand I probably picked the scab or something. Gross, I know."

"Er, okay." Bulma left his hand.

"So, heard from Goku lately?" Yamcha asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, sometime ago. He just came for Vegeta but I told him about Vegeta's absence…"

"Then I guess he's been out for quite a long time then…"

Bulma nodded.

There was a long moment of silence.

Yamcha stood up. "I guess I'll be going now."

Bulma automatically stood up after him. "Aw, okay. Thanks so much for dropping by." She thanked him as she walked him over to the door.

Yamcha turned around. "I'll come over tomorrow… If that's okay with you, and Vegeta of course."

Bulma nodded. "Perfect."

They both waved to each other before Yamcha finally walked off with the door firmly shut behind him.

--

Tired. He dropped them all in front of him, allowing a few to roll a few feet away from him. He grinned. _Finally, a chance for me to get my victory. To bad that harp had to pay the price. _

He shouted out a few words and then the earth beneath him shook.

He grinned as the seven identical objects came together and glowed. They all were exactly alike minus the amount of stars on them to tell them apart. The sky turned dark and the glow of light became larger and formed the shape of a dragon.

"I am the eternal dragon, Shenron. You have awoken me, now make your wish."

"VEGETA!" A strong and familiar voice called out.

"Blasted."

Goku Instant Transmitted himself up close to Vegeta and Looked up a Shenron.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Vegeta folded his arms and smirked.

"What is this Vegeta? Are you going back to your wicked ways after all these years?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I am not wicked or a goodie. I am what I am. And don't wear yourself out Kakarott. I am only getting back what was rightfully mine. Let's just say I'm doing myself a small bit of justice."

Goku stared at him. "I don't understand… What's with all this?"

Shenron listened to this and became impatient. "Do not waste my time. Make a wish now or let me return to my sleep."

Goku looked up at Shenron then back at Vegeta. "Well?"

"Just shut up and watch fool… This is my moment of glory. And I will not let you ruin it!"

Goku grinned. "I trust you Vegeta, I know you too well not to do something stupid. So I'll just stand aside…" He took a few steps back.

Vegeta smirked. _Fool, you don't even know what you're in for…_

--

**Hope this chapter was okay for you all. For some reason I found it rather boring… But anyway, yall are the ones judging. So you guys just… do your thing.**

**In other words please review.**

_**Tempz99**_


	9. The Mating Sesson Begins

**Sorry I took long and sorry this chapter is short… It's because I was kind of sleepy, just wanted to show that I'm still alive and hav****en't forgotten about this story…**

**Sorry if this chapter is rubbish, and if you think so please just say and be honest.**

"Well…Well, whoever you are! You're not even a real man. You say things and do little things to tease and abuse me mentally, but you can't even do anything!"

He slowly turned to her, his breathing deepened. "Oh yeah?"

Chichi hesitated. She nodded. "Now to become a _real _man, the first step is to let me go."

She said as she watched him approach her.

Chichi was only human, with a surprisingly strong mouth. Now if only at this time she knew how to control it…

Before she could blink, Chichi felt herself being thrown down to the floor and his full body weight on top of her…

--

_I trust you Vegeta…_

_I trust you not to do anything stupid…_

"MAKE YOUR WISH."

Shenron's voice boomed.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment.

This was it. There was no turning back, everything he worked hard for…. Everything he wanted. All he shall gain just after wishing that one thing… No turning back.

Goku's eyes never left Vegeta. _I know you'll do the right thing… _

He sighed. _I just know it…_

"I wish…"

--

_SCREAM._

_She prayed someone could hear her. She cried as she had her joints bent forwards and backwards in ways she was least comfortable. __Her body was slammed onto the floor, face up.. He felt his way with his hand, searching for her entrance. He was so rough and rugged with her, she could tell he was eager and waiting for this moment. His hands finally got there, and when they did he kissed her neck and began rubbing her. He then brought two of his fingers and thrust them into her. She let a few tears drop. He could feel his hardened form touching her from time to time. He grunted as his fingers moved quicker. She clenched her muscles out of pain whenever he thrust out of her, but this only brought to him more joy and excitement. _

_He pushed his fingers deep into her one more time until he was satisfied. He licked his fingers__ before tearing off his boxers to relieve his erected manhood. He kneeled in front of her and spread her legs even wider. Chichi moved around, and tried to keep her legs closed, but this only made him use more force and snap them open, causing her to pull a muscle. He laid on top of her, kissing her face and taking in her scent. Chichi moved her head back; wish the ground was lower so that she could avoid his kisses._

_He then forced one of her hand to come to his face, and then he took a bite._

_It stung. He watched her facial expression and grinned. _

"_In case you didn't know… I'm seeing how my new mate would taste."_

_He breathed upon her neck, trying to turn her own._

_He then positioned himself and slowly plunged his tip inside of her, he teased by repeating this a few more times before f__inally driving himself into her._

_--_

"I wish Brolly back to life!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED…"

Just then, Shenron disappeared and so did the dragon balls.

**Hmmm…. I wonder why Vegeta wished for that out of all things… I wonder what will happen next lol. **

**Please Review.**

_**Tempz99**_


	10. Sense

**WARNING: Rape. Sorry sensitive folks. (sniff, sniff). People I haven't forgotton this fic. Infact I think it's close to an end… Well, if it goes as planned.**

Vegeta and Goku both turned and looked around.

Vegeta growled. "Who said that?!" He stomped his feet. "Who dares take the last wish that rightfully belonged to the prince of all saiyans!"

As Vegeta continued his angry chanting. Goku stood still, checking if he could follow the hiding person's ki.

Soon he felt something move fast past him. He turned around. "What the…."

" I, VEGETA, HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO THAT BLASTED COWARD IS!"

Vegeta then began jumping around with his fists in ready position. "Come on! Come out and fight me man to man!"

---------

Chichi shivered as her head lay on top of his, she didn't want to be like this but she had no choice. She was completely screwed over by her first rape. And there was also going to be a second, which she definitely wasn't looking forward to. With enough courage she slowly raised her head to try and get a glimpse of this mental person and to see if he happened to be one of Goku's enemies from the past. The room was dark so she couldn't see a thing. Chichi slowly raised her hand and reached for his face, a tear rolled down her cheek as she knew she was soon to find out the identity of the maniac….

Her hand went off his face a bit and onto his hair. From the little moonlight she got through the window she could see that his hair was dark. She couldn't be definite if it was jet black or a certain colour…

She then felt his hair all over to find out that it was spiky at the ends. But the spikes happened to go in a certain pattern that was oh too familiar to her.

She reached down to his face, and found that her searching was useful. He felt ordinary. But then again… When she moved her hand across and to the side of his face where his ear lay; she felt something. Something attached to the ear…

She then gasped as she got an idea of what it could've been. Being ever so gentle not to wake the person up, she reached her hand back up to reach whatever it was and then…

Something grabbed her. "You don't think I'm that stupid huh?" He said. His haunting eyes even visible through the darkness. "You're never going to find out… Ever."

Chichi froze, hesitant to speak… Then she brought up her courage and said…

"I know who you are..."

He grinned. "Congratulations...Here's your prize…"

--

"COWARD!" Vegeta began shooting ki blasts in random directions.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Goku shouted. Dodging the ki blasts.

Vegeta paused for a moment and shot Goku a death glare.

"Look, let's get back to Bulma. We need help from her. Whoever or whatever that thing is. It's obviously stronger, fast-thinking and well ahead of its game than we are."

Vegeta grunted. "Don't think that I'll obey your crumby orders Kakarott. Just so you could get your harp back."

Goku watched him carefully.

"I couldn't care less. I only see this 'event' as an opportunity to single-handedly beat the villain and re-claim my title as the 'strongest' and bring a more powerful meaning to the 'prince of all saiyans'. Seeing as you _stole _the title already."

Goku's eyes shot wide open. "Vegeta… What's gotten into you?"

"Sense." He simply replied. Goku frowned.

Vegeta looked at Goku then sighed. "You're pathetic."

And with that he then powered up and flew off in CC direction.

Goku followed.

--

"Honey, you okay?" Bulma asked as she watched Vegeta sit in a small corner of the room with his arms folded.

"Woman, don't watch me. Just do the job."

Bulma sighed and turned to Goku who was just standing there.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He gave her a worried smile.

Bulma rotated her chair back to face her desktop and began working on a certain device Goku and Vegeta had asked her to do.

A while later Vegeta stood up. "I'm going to your house Kakarott."

Goku blinked at him. "To check for any 'clues' to help find your woman."

Goku smiled. He was just about to leave with Vegeta when Bulma called.

"Goku, I think it's best you stay with me. This device may help with some new info. And I'm sure you'd love to be the first to know."

"Right." Goku nodded and went to sit in Vegeta's seat.

--

"Done!" Bulma exclaimed hold up a small device that looked like a Nintendo DS.

"This device reads DNA extracted from clothes the person was wearing, saliva, hair etc. I'll explain rest later. All I need you to do now is to go back to your house and gather some stuff with Vegeta."

"Sure," Goku was already eager to leave.

"Make sure you both come back as soon as possible." Bulma called after Goku as he flew off.

--

Goku creaked open the front door to his house and already the scent hit him. Sex.

Just pure sex. Sex with a splash of fear, greed, sweat, excitement and something more.

He took a step in. There was something catchy about this 'sex smell. Usually when he and Chichi made love it smelt different. In general for saiyans sex would have just one smell. But this smell had a certain twist. A dark twist.

Goku walked into the bedroom and saw the mess. Ripped clothes, sex toys, hand cuffs, just random crazy stuff. It was only when he glanced down at Chichi's thongs on the floor he realised what he could smell. He understood what was wrong with this sex scent. Rape.

Goku's eyes began to twitch; his eyes flickered blue for a split second then back. No, not now. There was no point of him powering up with rage and destroying the place. It was just as fucked up anyway. Besides, there was a chance that _he _was still in here.

In fact, _Vegeta _should be in here.

Goku got out of the freaky bedroom scene and walked through the corridor. He stopped when he saw a small dim light above him. The Attic.

Goku put two fingers two his forehead and IT-d to a supposed 'safe' area of his attic.

He looked around him. He saw the walls decorated with unfamiliar pictures and had a sense of being watched. Like the walls grew eyes.

He looked straight ahead to where the light was based. Where an old desk was. Goku remembered the desk from when Gohan was a kid and Chichi bought it especially for him to do his homework on… Didn't really work out though. Since Gohan followed his father's footsteps.

Goku walked over to the desk…

Ignoring the fact that there was a fairly strong ki there.

--

He took her in his arms and rolled over until she was on top. She cried as he roughly grabbed her hips and forced her over his erect form. He grunted as he felt himself grow bigger in her warmth. Chichi didn't move. What was the point anyway? He was practically controlling her. She was like his Barbie doll- or Barbie _slut _more like.

Chichi tried not to scream as she feel her thighs clashing with his and their skin slapping together. His nails were literally crawling _into _her skin. Forcing her hips up and down him repeatedly. All she could do was cross her arms over her chest. It was the only way she felt she could hide from him. But it seemed he could already see through her.

He growled as he snatched Chichi's hands away from her chest and brought her hands to his chest. "Feel." He ordered. Chichi touched him very stiffly.

He grunted and muttered a few words before rolling over. He was on top.

"Let me teach you a thing or two." He snogged her roughly and got one hand onto her breast. He then squeezed it. Hard. And roughly played was it.

"Say you enjoy it." Chichi's throat was tight. She didn't want to speak. She wanted to cry.

"SAY YOU ENJOY IT!" He yelled at her, slamming into her even faster and harder.

Despite his speed, Chichi couldn't feel a thing. She was numb. Numb to the core. And she preferred to keep it that way. She didn't want to feel all the gory detail of him _inside _her. It was awful.

"I.." She sighed and hiccupped. "I enjoy it." She said almost robotically.

"Good." He grinned. He then kissed her cheek.

--

Goku reached the desk and looked over it. Dusty here and there. There was silence for a while until something shuffled and a can dropped and rolled over to him. He looked up, startled. It was Vegeta. He was standing there with his arms folded. Yet he looked odd. Was it the light? No. Something was up.

"Vegeta."

"Kakarott."

"Found anything?"

"…"

"Huh? Well?"

"No." Vegeta said. His breath seemed awfully heavy.

"Okay. Anyway Bulma wants us back because she-"

Vegeta stiffened as he felt it drop. _Shit!_

Goku watched as he witnessed it too, as it dropped from under Vegeta's arms and top.

A small black leather photo album.

**Tsk Tsk. Guess someone has some explaining to do. So, anyone guessed who it is yet? People please review. Sorry I took long. Will update as fast as I can.. IF I get some reviews. Love you all!**

_**Tempz99**_


	11. Distractions

**SO SORRY!! I HAD LOADS OF EXAMS AND STUFF… AND I HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK! **

"..."

Silence filled the air. The only thing heard was the echo of a book slamming connecting with the floor.

"Vegeta...?" Goku broke the silence. "W-W-What is this?" He asked as he bent down to pick it up.

Vegeta didn't move. He just stared past Goku. "An album." His eyebrows seemed to twitch.

Goku glanced at Vegeta before opening the first page of the album. "What types of photos are in here?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You're the one with it _now_..."

Goku sighed as he flicked through blank white pages with see through covering until he came upon a page with colour.

"What the –?!" Goku exclaimed. He eyes wide open and his eyebrows rose. "Oh Kami..."

He flicked threw several pages of madness. All he saw were naked pictures of Chichi. Crazy, naked pictures. Bondage, handcuffs, abusive yet sexual acts were committed on her.

Goku then noticed something about the pictures and decided to study one closely. He learnt that throughout all the pictures...Her eyes were closed. _Was she Alive? Or Sleeping?_

Goku glanced back up at Vegeta. "**Where did you find this?!"** he boomed.

Vegeta shrugged. "Somewhere on that desk over there." He replied. Making gestures to the desk behind him. "Why were you keeping this from me?!" Goku clenched the book hard in one hand as well as his teeth. He was going red.

Silence.

"Vegeta… Answer me. Why were you keeping this from me?!"

"I wasn't."

"Then why the _**fuck **_was it under your shirt?!" Goku asked.

"Kakarott, do not question me. Just remember the levels between us. You are only a third class-"

"-Do you have _**ANYTHING **_to do with what happened to Chichi?!"

"Kaka-" Before Vegeta could finish he was slammed against the wall. Goku's nose just few cms from his.

"I asked you a question! Vegeta, you're the last person I expect _shit _from. Especially in a situation like this- where my loved ones life is on the line!"

Vegeta, despite having his body crushed against the wall, shot Goku a look.

"Kakarott. If you really want an answer, I advise you to simply remove your hands off of me for I _**shall not **_hesitate to give you the beating of your life."

Goku stared into Vegeta's eyes for a while. Tension. With a sigh he let go of Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted before folding his arms again. He looked away from Goku, the sight of him was annoying him even more right now.

"I have nothing to do with the disappearance of that harp. Neither do I know of her whereabouts. Besides, give me **one **reason why I'd do such a thing."

Goku thought for a while. Hesitated-then stopped. "But… Why were you hiding the book?"

"I didn't think you were ready to see it…" Vegeta pointed to Goku's face.

Goku brought his hand up and touched his cheek. He had a single tear already down his cheek.

This whole thing had really beaten him up – emotionally.

"Hmpt." Vegeta stuck his nose up in the air and brushed shoulders with Goku as he walked past.

"Fool." He simply called Goku.

"But Vegeta, can't you see there's something just not right about this?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, we're saiyans aren't we? Probably the most strongest ones right now. With all our speed, knowledge and strength… We could do almost anything. _Anything! _Yet, I can't seem to find a single clue as to where Chichi is!"

Vegeta thought for a while. "I mean, what about that random voice that wished for Brolly to come back to life? Was it real? Or was it a distraction? Because I haven't seen or heard any signs of Brolly's coming. –And come to think of it why Brolly?" Goku frowned. "And–"

Vegeta had cut in.

"What about that single strand of hair hanging from a page in that small photo album?"

--

"Woah. This is quite complicated" Bulma told them.

"Got anything?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Well, I mean there's no doubt that this is real hair. It has DNA but for some reason it is unreadable."

"WHAT?!"

"No seriously… It's just not readable. Maybe I just need to edit a few things on this device… May take a while."

"Woman, is there at least any logical explanation for that 'incident' that happened a while back with the dragon balls?"

"Oh yeah-that!" Bulma spun round in her chair to face Vegeta.

"It's most likely someone tried to distract you guys…But I'm not sure what from."

"But why use 'Brolly' out of all things? – Why not cover Vegeta and I in a mountain full of pizzas or something!"

"It's obvious you'd eat your way out of that one Kakarott." Vegeta whispered.

Goku gave a half smile.

"True… That means there's definitely some sort of connection to Brolly in this. Hmmm…"

Bulma pondered for a while. "Well, Brolly hasn't actually showed up has he? Well, at least not physically."

"Maybe he is hiding." Goku said.

"And we couldn't be able to catch him for this long?!" Vegeta became enraged for some random reason. "Nonsense!"

"All this is just way too confusing…" Goku shook his head and frowned.

Vegeta stared into space looking rather lost but in deep concentration.

"Guys, the best advice I can give right now is just to keep your eyes peeled..."

--

Meanwhile in a deep dark cave somewhere…

_Blop… _**(A/N: Random, I know…)**

A single drop of water fell from the tip of an icicle. The icicles twinkled in the darkness. Like baby blue/white crystals. All was_ silent_ but the wind that decided to dance around and fit itself into small corners…

_Blop, blop, blop…_

The echo of another splash from afar….

All was dark. Is dark. _Was _dark for more than 80 years…

But then – Suddenly a small dim orb began to glow in the distance and got brighter and bigger…

It then got bright enough to reveal that the orb was trapped inside a giant dark incarnation…

And that dark incarnation was trapped inside this massive ice blog.

But that didn't seem much of a problem since the light seemed to be melting the ice with its warmth…

As it melted, the figure inside moved ever so slightly…

The light then gave the dark figure some colour….

The figure seemed to be in a 'falling backwards' position…

Then, the light gave the figure something special. Breath. It was now living.

The hands of the figure slightly closed then re opened. Eyes were now flickering open.

Soon, the figure was strong and able to take care of things itself. Before the orb which was glowing from the figure's stomach could finish off what it was doing.

The figure belted out a very loud sound before enraging, allowing its power to break itself through the ice.

Now out- it took its first step. Its form muscular and well built. Body of a man, dripping wet from the cold icy water. Breathing – ragged, taken in big chunks – exhausted.

Bare torso, red baggy bottoms and fierce hair. The man grinned. It was surely good to be back.

_Click. _

His brain re-registered itself. His brows met at his glabella and his mouth gave a frown.

Fist and jaws clenched – he made his anger well known.

"K-K-K-K-K-" –shivering.

"**KAKAROTT!!" **He yelled.

Finally, the legendary saiyans had spoken. The first word said since his return….

And yet with such hatred….

Yup, Brolly's Back Bitches!

**A/N: OMFG! I'm so sorry I took so long… Writers Block.**

**Btw do you guys know who it is yet? I'm not surprised if you guys say brolly... I'm not saying its him but after this chap some of you may think that. Or maybe even Vegeta…**

**PLEASE COMMENT.**

_**Tempz99**_


End file.
